


what i would do for you

by disgruntled_lesbian



Series: the jasmine dragon [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Protective Iroh (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_lesbian/pseuds/disgruntled_lesbian
Summary: an interlude: it’s after the third assassination attempt on his unconscious nephew when the dragon of the west says: enough.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: the jasmine dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	what i would do for you

it’s after the third assassination attempt on his unconscious nephew (where he’s curled up on the large imperial bed -- so small and fragile, lightning still echoing _shaking_ through his body), when the dragon of the west says

> **_enough._ **

iroh is an old man, tired and ready for rest. he leaves piandao and the water tribe chief ( _hakoda)_ to wrangle the beginnings of peace with the avatar, leaves his rings, leaves his imperial power. 

takes with him the most important piece of his heart. 

they return to ba sing se in the middle of the night, riding on appa. iroh would enjoy it more if he wasn’t cradling his feverish, shaking nephew _son_. there’s no fanfare as they slip into the upper ring apartment above the tea shop. sokka limps behind him, supported by toph, as iroh carries his nephew up the stairs to the life they abandoned -- what feels like a lifetime ago. 

in the morning, iroh will air out the apartment, sweeping away as much of the dust and bad memories as he can, will check in on his shop with toph. but for now, iroh spreads the futons out on the floor, nestling zuko in the middle, before he falls asleep to the rhythm of his nephew’s shaky, but _still there_ , breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i know this is super short but i promise i'm not dead, i'm just struggling with grad school apps -- can't wait to get back to this au <3


End file.
